Dominika
Dominik'''a is a tainted human female who can be found in The Wet Bitch at Tel'Adre between 18:00 and 20:00. * PC must be a biped. * Dominika will not interact characters who resemble minotaurs. To be classed as resembling a minotuar a character needs a minotaur score over 2, a minotaur face, and be male. Description Dominika is a pale-skinned human with blue eyes and blonde hair. When outside of her home, she wears a white turban, veil and dress, which conceals her full bodyrunic tattoos. Route Dominika can be found at the bar between 18:00 to 20:00. After her first conversation with a biped PC, she will offer to take them back to her home to teach them magical theory. While there, the PC will learn a new spell. If the PC already knows all of the available magic, she will discuss magical theory with them instead, raising their intelligence. Afterwards, she will offer to give the PC oral sex, decreasing the PC's Libido by 1. If the PC refuses three times during the first encounter, Dominika will be removed from the game permanently. Requirements for the event: unknown Upon agreeing three? times repeatedly, the player will notice a pamphlet, which they will ask her about. Dominika tells the player that the mages in the Tower restricts her from using her full powers, expresses her dissapointment in Tel'Adre, telling them she no longer considers the city's safety in her future actions. She will ask the player if they would be willing to help her, giving you three answer options with direct stat effects: * Agree - results in a kiss which raises corruption by 2? * Ehh - no changes * Disagree - unknown Effects of choices later in-game: unknown If the player has encountered Scylla, there will be an event where Dominika is asked if they know each other. This causes Dominika to speak at length of Tel'Adre and the people within, expressing her disdain for them and calling them as "cowards", "weaklings", "malleable fools", "apathetic", "indolent" and "naive", and insisting that she is being kept a prisoner in Tel'Adre and would burn it to the ground if it would free her. At the end, the player is given a choice of agreeing with her, being indifferent, or disagreeing. It is unknown what effects this has overall, but if you agree or decide to be indifferent with her does cause the player to dream about Dominika upon resting a couple nights afterward. After meeting with Dominika several times, a plant woman named Asa Mali approaches you and asks if you know of the pale dark-lipped beauty. The full requirements and repercussions of this event, and your response, are currently unmapped, though messages indicate Dominika has a growing influence on your psyche. You can later meet Asa at the Tower and she'll tell you that Dominika is planning something but she doesn't know what it is. After her explanation Asa will have tea with you and when you leave you scare a crow away from the windowsill. Eventually after agreeing to go to her house and let her put her mouth on your genitals after the previously stated event, the player will awaken chained to an altar. After regaining some memory of what happened and where they are, Dominika will show up, completely naked, and go into a monologue where she states that the player has had the will and strength to survive and combat everything the player has faced, stating that she wants that strength. After stating that you shall be her champion, she then gives the player oral sex multiple times, the text for which is disturbingly similar to the dream the player has if they chose indifferent, complete with reference to stars, being sucked into the "tar" of her lips, and more. Afterwards when she has drained the player dry (with your character thinking of many terms for just how dry they are) she'll state that you are empty, that you have been abandoned by your people, and finally that the the two of you shall fill the darkness. After this event the player will awaken with a massive head-ache the next morning and no memory of what transpired earlier. How this will effect future game play is uncertain at the moment. If the player frequently encounters her and discuss magic with her (intelligence around 60 or more), when player meets her in the bar, she will give the player a weapon named Inscribed Spellblade, to show gratitude. It takes about an in game week between lessons, since oral interactions include a magic lesson only if it has been a few days since the last one. With the spellblade, you have the option to hand the weapon over to Mali, who receives with enthusiasm and a warning to prepare for danger. However, in version 0.8.14 the remainder of the quest hasn't been detailed. '''Notes * Dominika was written by Symphonie. * Dominika wears a chastity belt, the purpose of this is unknown at the moment. * Dominika is tainted, and like Scylla, requires fluids to survive. * Dominika works as a scholar, documenting Mareth and its growing corruption. * Symphonie has stated that planned expansions for Dominika will reveal her grudge against Tel'Adre stems from the fact she has been mystically prevented from casting a spell that she is certain will allow her to return to her own world. ** The reason why the Council has barred her from casting this spell is because it would destroy the wards that protect the city and cause it to be overrun by the demons in short order. Dominika knows this would happen, but doesn't care, being willing to sacrifice the city to get home.